Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-7x + 3}{2x - 11} + \dfrac{2x - 6}{2x - 11}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-7x + 3 + 2x - 6}{2x - 11}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-5x - 3}{2x - 11}$